undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Daryls Crossbow/The Rebellion
The Rebellion/Issue 1 Luke drops to the floor as the steel pole cracks against his body, and sends shivers up his spine. "This isn't gonna get you anywhere.." Luke said as the blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. The man stepped on his back pushing him to the ground. "This is just to hold you until The President gets here.." The man said with a smirk on his face. Luke held back the vomit that rushed up through his throat. "What are you...? His henchman." Luke said turning over to his back looking up at the man. The man grips his fist tight as he raises the pole and starts to swing-- "STOP!" A voice said coming from the intercom. The man stops his swing and steps off of Luke. He drops the pole and does the symbol of respect to The President in this new world. "I- I'm sorry sir..." He said as The President walked in. The President's boots echoed through the room as he stopped over Luke. Luke trembled. He had never seen The President in the flesh. "So..." The President laughed. "Your the one leading this so called Rebellion?!" He yelled a little. Luke laid there as he stood up slowly and his bones cracked. "I- I'm not le- leading it. I'm apart of it." Luke said as he stared into the eyes of the devil, the enemy, The President. The President let the smoke roll out of his mouth from the cigarette he was smoking. He coughed quietly. "Your apart of it either way..." He said in a rough voice. Luke nodded as he stood there not knowing what move to make. "Execution... In the courtyard. Tomorrow!" The President said smirking as he knew Luke would worry... And he did. Luke looked up quickly. "No! You can't!" He said fast. He ran towards The President, but he countered quickly by moving out of the way as Luke hit the wood floor. The President dropped his cigarette and squished it into the floor. "YOU DON"T REBEL AGAINST THE GOVERMENT!" He yelled. "Definitely not agianst The President!" He whispered loudly holding Luke by the shirt collar. He dropped him and walked out as his boots clanked down the hallway. The President turned and faced the room as he motioned his hand and the door to the room closed, as you heard the sound of Luke being beat. --'Next Day'-- Luke was drug out to the stage. "Welcome! Welcome!" The President said to crowd who was made to watch this. The crowd made the sign of respect to The President. Luke looked through the crowd as he saw Katrina, one of his rebellion partners. He shook his head, making a sign not to save him. One of the guards kicked him down, as he laid on his stomach. "Everyone welcome, Dr. Martin!" The President said as he introduced him. Nobody knew if the doctor was forced to do this, or if he was with The President and his Goverment. Katrina motioned her head to the rooftops. Luke looked up slightly to make sure he didn't cause any attention. He saw The Pack, Luke smiled a little at Katrina. Luke stared up at the roof for awhile as he saw Terrence. His best friend, they had been friends for as long as he could remember! "We are here today, for an execution!" The President said grabbing Luke and dragging him to the middle of the stage. Luke sneered looking at the crowd. He turned and headbutted The President in the nose. The President grabbed him and pulled him up to his face. Luke looked over to see Dr. Martin dragging a cage holding one of those things. "People call them Stalkers... It's time to show you what they can do!" The President said. Luke made a sudden move kicking off of The President and dropping off the stage as he yelled "Fire!" Shots rang throughout the streets. Katrina ran over and helped Luke up. A shot rang by and hit the cage that the Stalker was in. Terrence was a perfect shot with the rifle, so he aimed down the scope on the lock the Stalker was in. "We have to go!" Katrina said. Luke looked at her. "Go! Im swift on my feet, I'll catch up!" Katrina gripped his arm. "No! I'm not losing you!" Luke nodded as he ran still looking back at The President who watched him closely. Luke gulped deeply and turned facing the way he was running. The President pulled out his Desert Eagle shooting at the rooftops. Terrence who had been deciding to shoot the lock or not, pulled his gun back. "Not today..." He said as a shot ran past his ear and he ducked down quickly. Some of The Pack fell from the rooftop being shot by The Goverment. Terrence called the snipers to move out. As they moved across the roof quickly. Katrina pulled Luke to the side, keeping cover from everything. The crowd ran through the streets screaming. As the alarm went of screeching through everyone's ears. "Luke, are you ok?" Katrina said nervously. Luke nodded pulling Katrina along to there underground tunnel. Luke looked up and saw Terrence and the rest of The Pack climbing down. They crawled through the tunnel as the ground shook from explosions. "What the hell was that?!" Luke yelled. Katrina looked back. "We're fighting back this time!" She said as she crawled out of the other side of the tunnel. Terrence entered the tunnel with his rifle on his back, he saw Luke crawl out slowly. Luke followed Katrina through the woods as they finally got to one of their closest bases. Luke fell on one of the beds. "Damn... Tha- That was crazy.." He said looking down as the shots rang through the nearby city. Katrina grabbed one of the first-aid kits. She said nothing as she fixed Luke up. "We might have got'em this time!" Luke said smiling a little. "Don't ever do something like that again..." She said, Katrina looked up and kissed Luke softly. Luke pushed her away gently. "Katrina.. I- I can't... I can't get attached to you." He said. She looked down not saying anything. Terrence walked in soon after. "Luke!" He said walking in hugging him tightly. "Hey, Terrence." Luke said still looking over at Katrina who leaned against a table with her arms crossed. "Your ok! Your ok, right?" Terrence said. Luke nodded and got off the table. "The Pack is rolling right now!" Terrence said smiling. "Yeah... Becuase of something stupid I did." Luke said as a man walked into the base. It was the Leader of The Pack, Daren. End of The Rebellion/Issue 1 Category:Blog posts Category:The Rebellion Category:Horror Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Dylan Jones